


Would You Wait   For Me?

by HeartsOutzuyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief mention of Saida, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Mitzu, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, everyone is soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsOutzuyu/pseuds/HeartsOutzuyu
Summary: Tzuyu does not know how she ended up hiding in a coffee shop's restroom avoiding her soulmate, or she does, but that's quite a long story.(Or a Mitzu Soulmate!Au where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they first saw you)





	Would You Wait   For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle w me this is a soft attempt at a Mitzu fanfic because there are so,,, little of those in this fandom :') Prompt taken off of tumblr!

  
*•. = brief time skip :) -

  
As Tzuyu sits and waits for her coffee to be prepared, she notices that a lot of the people in the coffee shop are talking amongst themselves. She wonders if they all knew each other prior to the conversation, or if they had to muster up the courage to start it up. Either way, she kind of envies them. Talking to strangers had never been one of her strong points, and her cold appearance often made people steer clear of her. But she's 20, so at this point she doesn't really think that could change.

She feels herself start to grow sad and immediately shakes her head to clear the negative thoughts. Now is not the time to be down, she's literally come here for an energy boost, not a mood dropper. And now she is thinking things like mood dropper, so maybe she's not currently in the best state of mind.

Tzuyu sighs in a probably over exaggerated manner, and drums her fingernails on the white marble counter, gnawing at her bottom lip as she watches the worker put together what appears to be her Americano, and ends up looking at the words marked there on the girl’s wrist.

It reads “who the hell wears socks with sandals” and Tzuyu finds herself quietly laughing at the words, knowing that this girl probably didn't appreciate having them inked there on her skin forever. But Tzuyu thinks it's kind of cool, actually. That they've all been given the opportunity to see those thoughts, but it's also alarming that soulmate words like that exist.

Tzuyu hopes that her soulmate thinks something really sweet, because she doesn't want any of her friends making fun of something like “who the hell wears socks with sandals” or Sana’s “Why is she staring at me” but she really doesn't have any control over that, so hope is all there is.

The girl calls out order number 035, which is thankfully Tzuyu’s, and so the girl lights up at that and finally gets her hands on her energy boost. Tzuyu thanks the worker and brings the straw up towards her lips, which could probably use some more lipstick, but will also probably be semi-attacked by the coffee she's drinking.

She walks to the table she'd previously set her things down at and pulls open her latest assignment, ready to begin the incoming pain and suffering.

People come in and out of the shop while she types away, and she hears bell after bell after bell ring. Someone keeps texting her and her phone appears to be on automatic notice about everything, and the couple arguing next to her are probably going to start breaking up soon.

To put it simply, Tzuyu is not being allowed the sweet privilege that is concentration, and it's actually starting to bother her. She quietly puts up a debate with herself on whether to wait a bit longer, or just go ahead and save herself.

Patient Tzuyu wins, and her time at ‘The Coffee Shop, Stance’ is elongated by 10 minutes, a trial period of sorts. She hopes she won't be let down.

 

  
*•.

 

7 minutes have passed, and things have not gotten better, although that couple has finally broken up. Does that make them just a pair of people? Tzuyu doesn't know. But she does know that she is very close to fighting the side of herself that is patient, and whatever made her think this was the right way to go. She's just about to put her laptop away when she hears the doorbell ring again, this must be the fifty-seventh time. And yet something is just calling for her to look up. Tzuyu has a strong willpower, and she is also not blind to what is a gut feeling. So she does. She looks up. And the moment she does, she knows she will never regret it.

  
Wow I'm gay.

  
Tzuyu almost scolds herself for thinking so carelessly, but then remembers that it's not like this very pretty girl will be able to hear her thoughts. And in all honesty, she was just appreciating the art, which is not a bad thing.

She’s about to look away when suddenly, the very pretty girl drops her bag as she holds onto her wrist in surprise, eyes comically wide. Tzuyu takes a while to process what has happened, but then her eyes widen too, when she realizes.

Very pretty girl is about to find her soulmate! Tzuyu is kind of disappointed, but then again she really has no right to be. And very pretty girl deserves to have someone in her life to tell her that she is very pretty, and probably a good person too. But now her mind is just rambling, so she swats away the thoughts. A new one soon arises, and she decides that this thought is good enough to turn into an action. She stops drinking from her mostly empty cup and sets it down. Pulling up her computer to subtly look at the girl, she directs her gaze towards her wrist, and attempts to put her 20/20 vision to good use. Her eyes squint a bit as she reads the words on pretty girl’s wrist.

There, in soulmate confirmed black ink reads,

 

 ** _Wow, I'm gay_**.

 

“Shit.”

 

*•.

 

Tzuyu grips her cell phone tightly as she talks what is probably gibberish, very rapidly to Sana.

“And so i just! I mean I just bolted to the r-restroom Sana, I- , yes yes I do know that she could've seen me but-”

Tzuyu cannot believe what is currently taking place. The events that have begun to unfold just do not feel real. She doesn't think it's normal to run away from your soulmate, but then again Tzuyu isn't the most normal person out there. Or maybe she is, she doesn't know. Then there's that bit, she's quite indecisive, but sometimes that's for the better. After all it was her second guessing that had allowed for her to find her soulmate. Yet here she is, hiding in a Coffee shop’s restroom, . . . from her soulmate.

“No i don't think she's seen me, if she had, the words would have appeared. No Sana they haven't, -yeah that's what I just told you- no wait don't put Dahyun on the line!-”

And this is how Tzuyu spends around 15 minutes. Sitting on the cold floor of a Stance’s ladies room, explaining to both Sana and Sana’s girlfriend why she's in her current predicament. Also asking for advice that she probably won't get. And if given, will probably not be good. But she's honestly a bit not sure how to handle this situation at all, and she's kind of afraid that her soulmate will just leave.

Oh my god what if she left ???

And suddenly Tzuyu is not so afraid of facing her supposed soulmate, and is only afraid that very pretty girl hightailed it the fuck out of there. Which would not be good, because there goes the love of her life, probably. And not to be dramatic but she's supposed to get the chance to fall in love with her, then illegally marry her and raise lots of puppies with her, one which will be named Gucci, and if very pretty girl has left then there go Tzuyu's hopes and dreams.

With those negative thoughts in mind, Tzuyu slams open the door of the restroom stall, and runs straight into another person.

“Woah!-” Other person shouts as they both fall back and onto their asses, Tzuyu meeting her old friend, cold bathroom floor. She rubs at the spot on her head that was stricken by the other girl's forehead (?, and winces in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Then she remembers that she's run into someone, and that she's supposed to be tracking down her soulmate right now.

Tzuyu opens her eyes up immediately, and meets the eyes of the girl she ran into, and well, this girl isn't just any girl. This girl is her very pretty soulmate. And wow, yeah Tzuyu is probably the luckiest person on this planet. Very pretty girl’s eyes are a warm, light brown. She's softly panting from the collision, and appears to be thinking very hard.

That's when Tzuyu feels her wrist start to slightly tickle. She looks away from the very pretty girl and watches as the words etch themselves onto her skin. Four words are inked there on her tan wrist, and Tzuyu finds herself softly smiling as she brings her fingers towards them, brushing over the words in appreciation.

 

_**I've found you.** _

  
*•.

 

They're sitting at a booth at Stance’s, Tzuyu is on the right side, and her soulmate Mina (as she's found out) is sitting on the left. They'd went to sit, and Tzuyu had offered to get them new drinks, and maybe something to eat. (she knew they'd probably be there a while) And Mina had shyly accepted the offer, but not before saying this doesn't count as our first date though, okay? and Tzuyu could do nothing but eagerly agree, and turn away in order to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. Who the hell even gets flustered at the word date? Tzuyu is honestly, truly, a mess at this point.

“I was kind of scared you'd left, that's why I was rushing out of the bathroom.” Mina laughs behind her hand at the confession, and can't help but appraise her soulmate’s dedication.

“I can't believe you actually thought I would leave, oh god who would do that to their soulmate!”

Now it's Tzuyu’s turn to laugh at her own foolish thoughts, but hey, in her defense she was kind of shaken. Illogical was just the way to go, and her soulmate could've been afraid to meet her. Or in a long-term I don't care who my soulmate is relationship. Or worse, she could've been straight. Which really would not have worked out.

“How'd you know I'd be in the girl's restroom? I could've been a guy. . . , wait! Did you check the men's restroom too??” Tzuyu is kind of yelling now, but she doesn't really care at this point. Mina only giggles at the other’s question before responding.

“Your first thought when you saw me was ‘wow, I’m gay’, if a guy had thought that, then I'd be very unhappy right about now. So my first positive thought was that you had to be a girl. Plus, my gay ass was kind of hoping my soulmate would be a girl. But- that's just between you and I.” Mina winks as she whispers that last part, and Tzuyu can't help but laugh at the failed attempt.

Mina looks at her with confusion lacing her soft features, and her brows furrow as she asks;

“Is there something on my face?” And she's already pulling out a compact mirror from her black bag before Tzuyu can even say something like no!! so Tzuyu just reaches out and grabs Mina’s hand out of instinct in order to stop her.

“No unnie, you just..um, really can't wink.” And she laughs as Mina puts on a face of mock hurt, putting her unoccupied hand up to her heart in a dramatic act of pain.

“Wow, and to think my heart was fluttering just a moment ago because you'd held my hand. I've really got myself such an angel of a soulmate.” Tzuyu blushes as she realizes she's still holding Mina's hand, and awkwardly starts to move away.

Before she can even think to utter an apology, Mina is gently bringing her hand back to meet her own. Except this time, she intertwines their fingers together, and sets their locked hands down onto the table between them.

  
“I never said I didn't like it.” Mina says, looking at her with a soothing, almost loving gaze. And Tzuyu’s breath is caught, heart beating rapidly.

  
Tzuyu thinks she could hold this girl's hand for all of eternity, and she would honestly never get tired of it.

 

.•*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm fairly new at this and all of that, so please excuse any badly written portions of this (?. Adios™


End file.
